


Your Kindness Keeps Me Warm

by Under_The_Bridge



Series: Your Kindness Keeps Me Warm [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, am apology my dudes i was gonna make a biggo work but, mental health said byebye to me, o h b o y, so uh, y e e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_The_Bridge/pseuds/Under_The_Bridge
Summary: When It's Too Cold Outside What Keeps You Warmer Than A Jacket?





	Your Kindness Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm really sorry to say I won't be continuing this work. I will be leaving this as a one-shot, sorry for those who wanted me to continue it (I had to delete chapter one and re-upload it so all my comments been yeeted, ;-;) The rest of the chapters will be in the next part of the series if you want to read them. Thank you guys so much!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ
> 
> ^^^Please check this out!

Adrien didn't care much for winter. Some may argue that he lacked holiday spirit, because Christmas was after all, one of the best times of the year. But after his mother went missing, his love for the coldest season had dulled to almost nothing. The only thing Chat liked about winter were his patrols with Ladybug, but even then, there just something unlikable about running around in the snow. (And with only a suit to keep him less than warm) Dashing quickly through the white covered rooftops, he made his way to the usual meeting point to find his Lady already standing in cold.

Snowflakes were dancing their way to join the rest, and a soft breeze gently blew Ladybug's hair around. Smiling softly to himself, he landed next to the red-clad heroine. "What are you standing around in the snow for, my lady?"

"Waiting for you, chaton. You're late." she replied easily.

"No, I think_ you_ are just early." He allowed himself to smirk, "Excited to see me, Ladybug?" 

"Excited to get this patrol over with." She retorted while rolling her bluebell eyes. Gasping dramatically, Adrien clutched at his heart and groaned, "You wound me, my lady. One might think you didn't want to see me!"

She emitted a small laugh and playfully nudged him with her shoulder "That's exactly right, go home now." she replied, making shooing motions with her hand.

"Milady's heart is colder than this snow, I see"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Huh. Well then, I believe this gift must be for someone else, then."

"Gift?" Chat Noir immediately perked up. "You got me a gift?"

"_Made_." she corrected, "But I won't give it to you" Betrayal. "I have a cold heart." she smirked.

Chat was confused and felt slightly guilty. Ladybug had made _him_ a gift? Why would she....Shit. Christmas. People give gifts, yes that was actually thing, could you believe it? But no, Chat didn't seem to remember.

"Hey." Something nudged his arm "Are you gonna take it or what?" She smiled, her brilliant eyes framed by the warm colors of her mask.

"Y-you made me something?"

"...Yes? Didn't the author write that already?"

"...What?" he questioned weakly

"We just went over this" she muttered, "Are you going to take it or not?" She nudged him with the wrapped parcel once more.

"O-oh... Thanks?"

She frowned slightly, mocking offense, "What's the matter, you don't want it?"

"No! T-that's not why... I.. its t-- I didn't get one for you..?" Somewhere in the corner of his mind he noted that he sounded a lot like Marinette

She laughed. Laughed. _Why was she laughing?!_ This was a dilemma! A social situation! He needed help. Purrfurably now.

"Oh my god, chaton, just take the gift!"

"_But I didn't get you anything!" _He seethed.

"Does it matter?" What was she thinking? Of course it mattered! "Take it, please? My arm is getting tired." He stared at the parcel in fear and hesitation. Why was scared of a gift? He should man up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (to Ladybug, her arms were sore as hell) he took the gift and smiled. "Thanks, m'lady. You have the warmest heart. I swear."

She just raised an eyebrow in reply. Or, he thinks she did, how would he know, the mask covered them. Did Ladybug even have eyebrows? Maybe that's why he couldn't figure out who she was-- "Go on, open it." Ah, right. He should probably do that instead thinking about eyebrows, or, rather, a lack of them. She waved her hand in his face to gain his attention. He blinked, and finally looked down to the gift. Tearing the paper gently, he opened the parcel to reveal a lovingly made warm, black jacket with green accents.

"You_ made_ this?!" He exclaimed in awe. She merely smiled and nodded in reply, slightly exasperated that her making the gift was still being repeated.

After examining the jacket, he slowly pulled it on and looked at the sleeves.

There, in perfect loops, painstakingly stitched with precision, was embroidered the name Marinette.

Shit.


End file.
